


Calming Touch

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Rita is in a panic hours before an exam. Yet regardless of how anxious she becomes, Estelle is always there to comfort her.





	Calming Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little Ristelle drabble, in a similar setting (or maybe the same?) to 'By the Fire'! It was inspired by a kiss prompt list sent to a Discord server I'm in. Hope you enjoy!

“Argh, no! Where is it, where is it …?”

Rita’s hands wildly shift through pieces of paper in front of her, filled with neon colours from her highlighters, as she tries to find that _one_ thing she is looking for. Her exam is only a few hours from now, and the last thing she wants is to forget a key piece of information …

“No, no, that’s not it … Why did I have to write so many notes?!”

She sighs as she straightens up, rubbing the lower back aching from excessive leaning over. She removes her glasses in order to wipe the back of her hand over her eyes — she doubts they are _proper_ tears, more so that her eyes are becoming watery from frustration.

“I swear it was right here. Where —”

She cuts herself off when she feels warm arms wrap around her waist from behind. A body lightly presses against her own as the figure leans over her; lips press against her forehead gently, pink strands of hair falling over her face and covering her eyes.

“It’s okay, Rita,” says the voice of Estelle. “Relax. I’ll help you.”

Rita finds herself breathing out deeply already. “Sorry. I’m getting really stressed about this exam.”

“That’s okay, I remember how it was for me too when I was a student. But I hate seeing you so worked up.” Estelle’s chin rests on top of Rita’s head, before she straightens up a little more as she gasps. “A piece of paper fell near the armchair over there!”

“Oh! That might be it!”

Rita gently eases Estelle’s arms away from her as she hurries over to the piece of paper. She turns it over when picking it up, sighing out of relief. “Ah yeah, this is it. Thanks, Estelle. I didn’t notice it.” She gets back to her feet, scratching the back of her head as she reads through. “And … and I think I already remembered all of this. After all that.”

Estelle giggles from amusement. She walks over to Rita, easing the piece of paper away from her to place it on the armchair. She takes both of Rita’s hands into her own, swinging them in a gentle motion side-to-side.

“That’s because you’re smart and you’ve already studied more than enough,” she says. “You’re going to do great, Rita. You don’t need to add any extra stress by cramming this in now. I promise you’ll do fine without that.”

Rita hums, looking down at their hands. “I hope so. I really, _really_ need this to go well. I don’t want everything to go to waste.”

“That _definitely_ won’t happen. I know it won’t.” Estelle brings Rita’s hands up together, planting a kiss on top of the fingers. “I believe in you.”

Finding herself relaxing further from the touch, Rita smiles warmly. “Thanks, Estelle. That means a lot.”

Estelle smiles back, before adding, “Yuri says that a great way to deal with nerves too is to imagine everyone naked.”

Rita bursts out laughing, shaking her head. “Somehow I don’t think that’s going to help this time.”

“Mm, but you already seem more relaxed now, and you’re laughing. So …”

“Ah. Good point.”

The two laugh together once again, Estelle leaning down to press her forehead against Rita’s. Her heart hasn’t exactly calmed, yet is now racing in a different way, as it always does when it comes to Estelle.


End file.
